If Your Not the One
by ShiroMiller
Summary: [Oneshot] Michael and Lincoln get stuck at a banquet. Sara just happens to be there. She and Michael share a dance and also the feelings they have for each other.[Song fic] If Your Not the One By:Daniel Bedingfield.


Title: If You're Not the One

Song Fict.: "If Your Not the One" By: Daniel Bedingfield

Summary: Oneshot Michael and Lincoln get stuck at some kind of banquet. Sara just happens to be there. She and Michael share a dance and also the feelings they have of each other. " If Your Not the One" By: Daniel Bedingfield

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Lincoln were walking down the street. It was getting dark and the street lights had just turned on. They were in Ohio. There was news that LJ's trail was going to be here. They made another attempt to grab him, but failed. Lincoln was having a nervous breakdown and Michael was thinking of another plan to get LJ back.

"What are we going to do Michael," Lincoln asked. His voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"I don't know. Is there going to be another point where he's going to be vulnerable enough for us to get him." Lincoln shrugs.

Suddenly, there was a loud sounding of applause. Michael and Lincoln turn the corner and stops in front of a big audience. Lights shine in every direction, applause and shouting, and people are walking up the red carpet.

"What's this," Lincoln asks Michael? He darts back around the corner.

"Some kind of banquet. It's going to be impossible to get past." He watched as a black limo pulled up in front of the building. The first figure that stepped out he recognized as the new vice president, Sara's dad. He waved to the crowd and maneuvered down the carpet. He waited for the limo to pull off but it didn't. The chauffeur then helped another figure out of the car. The sight of her almost made his knees weak.

Sara Tancredi stepped out of the limo. She wore a black dress, her hair down, and she glowed like the princess she was. Michael's mind quickly filled with images of the beautiful doctor. He still felt guilty about ruining her life. He could still feel the pain when Bellick told him that she had overdosed on Morphine. His mind then remembered the first kissed they shared in the infirmary. How his heart swelled at the contact of her lips.

She smiled to the audience, but he could tell it was fake. She walked off behind her father. Michael stared as she disappeared through the door. He was brought back to reality by Lincoln calling him.

Michael turned to his brother. "We have to go through the banquet."

"What," Lincoln shouted over the applause. "How are we going to get in, there's security everywhere."

"We'll go in through the back," Michael replied. He started walking northwest of the building. They made it to the side of the building without getting seen. They found one of the doors open and snuck in. The room was filled with people either dancing, mingling, or eating.

"There's no way we won't get caught Michael. The vice president is in here. Do you know how many people are watching after him," Lincoln whispered.

"Linc relax. If we stay cool, we won't look suspicious."

"So do we just go through to the other side."

"No. That will make us look suspicious. We have to wait around a minute before moving through. And try not to get to close to the vice president. We'll meet at a back door in about 10 minutes." Linc nodded and walked off.

Michael cleared his throat and straightened out the jacket on his suit. He scanned the crowd of people until he found her. She sat at a booth by herself. She sipped on a glass of water. Michael let out a sigh and walked over. He slowed down a little as he approached her.

"Hi Sara," he said in a low voice.

Sara froze. She would never forget that voice.

"Michael," she whispered. She turned around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You can't be here. It's to dangerous. You should leave." She turned back around.

"Please, let me explain. I never meant to hurt you.

"There's nothing to talk about Michael," she said sternly. "You should leave before you get caught," she repeated.

"Please." He knelt down beside her on one knee.

"Michael," Sara started. She got distracted by his gaze. Those crystal blue eyes. They were filled with sadness and sympathy. She started to continue but couldn't.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down. The room was lit with the many candles that sat on the tables. Couples started to fill the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance," Michael asked.

"Michael"-

"I'll explain everything to you while were dancing." He stood up and outstretched his hand. Sara hesitated a little and took his hand. Michael smirked and led her out on the dance floor.

"If Your Not the One" By: Daniel Bedingfield started to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If your not the one then why does my soul feel glad ... today_

_If your not the one then why does my hand fit yours ... this way_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return ... my call_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand ... at all_

Michael gently cradled Sara's right hand in his left. His right hand rested on her waist, while her left hand on his shoulder. Their bodies were a couple of inches away from each other. They made eye contact for the second time, and this time, her beauty took his breath away. They swayed gently to the music.

"Michael, what did you come here to tell me."

_I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Michael cleared his throat before beginning. "Sara, I want you to know that I did not mean to hurt you in any way. I care about you to much to let anything bad happen to you. The more I got to know you, the more harder it was to lie to you."

Sara stared him down, as if she was trying to make a decision about him. "Michael, you used me as a pawn in your little game. I don't know if I can forgive you." A hint of sadness flashed through his eyes.

_I don't want to run away but I can't help it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay ... in your arms_

"Sara," Michael whispered. He leaned in towards her and squeezes her hand gently. "I need you to forgive me. I won't be able to live without your forgiveness."

Sara gulped at how close they were. Their bodies were now touching. She could feel his steady breathing on his face. She removed her hand from his and locked her fingers behind his neck. Michael placed his left hand on her waist.

Sara stared deeply into his eyes, looking for any sign of lies or deception. There were none.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on ... my bed_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound ... in my head_

_If your not for me then why does this distance name ... my life_

_If your not for me then why do I dream of you ... as my wife_

"Michael, what will happen if I do forgive you. There's no way we can be together. Your on the run from everybody, including my father. We won't have a chance to be together."

"That's not true," Michael interrupted. I will come back for you. All of this will be over soon and I will be at your doorstep with a bouquet of roses."

Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Origami," she asked.

Michael smiled and replied, "Anything you want."

_I don't know why your so far away, but I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share, my, life ,with_

_And I wish that you could be the one, I, die, with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build, my, home, with_

_I hope, I love, you all, my life_

Michael rested his head on top of hers. He melted into her smell. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in the presence of her. He feels Sara shudder under him. He pulls back and notices that she has been crying.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay ... in your arms_

"Sara," Michael whispers.

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away._

He gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

_And I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

Sara lifts her hand up and caresses his cheek.

_Cause I love you, wether it's wrong or right,_

Michael gently leans into her ...

_And though I can't be with you tonight,_

Sara closes her eyes ...

_And though my heart is by your side._

Michael pressed his lips up against hers. Sara entwined her fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer, if they could get closer. Michael pulled Sara into a hug, deepening the kiss.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms..._

Michael broke the kiss and hovered over her lips. They both breathed deeply trying to catch their breath. Michael loss track of time and glanced at the back wall. He noticed Lincoln standing at one of the doors.

"I forgive you," Sara whispers in his ear.

Michael leans down and whispers into Sara's ear, "I'm coming back." He gently kisses her on the lips and pulls away from her. He quickly maneuvers to the door Lincoln is standing at. He glances back at her one last time and walks out of the door.


End file.
